A Royal Engagement
by HAFanForever
Summary: Kristoff asks Elsa permission for Anna's hand in marriage. After Elsa grants him his request, Kristoff tries to think of the perfect way to ask Anna. A two shot. Kristanna, but also Kristoff and Elsa friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was in her room, sitting at her desk, keeping everything on it neat and organized. The Queen of Arendelle was at hard at work, going through many important documents regarding taxes in her kingdom as well as trade agreements with some of the neighboring kingdoms.

Although she was burying herself in her work for much of the day, she couldn't resist taking glances outside of her window (next to which she located her desk) now and trying to catch a glimpse for Anna, along with the occasional of Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven to see if they were in her sister's company.

After a few moments, Elsa finally saw Anna. Although it was a bit of a distance from her window, Anna was down in the village square with Kristoff, just them having come back from a sled ride together with Sven. Kristoff stepped out of the sled first, then offered his hand to Anna to help Anna out. Once they were out, Elsa saw Kristoff briefly look down at his feet, then suddenly pull a bouquet of flowers and offered them to Anna. Anna gasped happily, then jumped into his hold to hug him. Kristoff also gasped and began to laugh when Anna threw herself onto him, then Elsa saw them kiss tenderly.

Elsa smiled widely as she saw the couple kiss. After two years since the great thaw of Arendelle, she was so happy to be reunited with Anna again, and also happy that her sister was in a happy, romantic relationship with a man she truly loved and who truly loved her in return. Elsa was also proud of Anna for not rushing into love and marriage like she had done so impetuously with Hans. She knew she was right not to bless the couple's marriage, and more so after Hans's true nature was finally exposed to the entire kingdom.

But after two years of both of them getting to know Kristoff, particularly through his job as the Ice Master and Deliverer (not to mention him living at the palace because of his job), Elsa came to accept him and like him for who he was, and she considered him a very good friend. Since she thought that he and Anna were becoming very serious, Elsa had a hunch that Kristoff was going to propose to Anna sometime soon. Although it was a little hard for Elsa to accept that Anna was now a young woman, she accepted her sister's relationship with Kristoff, seeing how happy they were together and took a good amount of time to get to know each other. Thusly, Elsa made the final decision to give her blessing to the couple if they decided to marry.

Elsa noticed that Anna glimpsed up to the palace and to her window. The distance made it hard for them to see each other clearly, but Anna just waved enthusiastically to Elsa. Despite her being more proper than Anna, Elsa couldn't help waving excitedly back to her sister. She smiled widely at her, though she thought Anna couldn't see that.

After a few more minutes of looking down at Anna and her friends, Elsa walked back to her desk and got back to going through the papers.

* * *

One hour later, Elsa was just about finished going through all of her documents, with only a couple left to do. Just as she finished signing her name with an agreement document, she heard two knocks at her door. She knew it wasn't Anna, because Anna, since their childhood, would knock on her door up to five times, and that would help Elsa know if it was Anna for sure.

Pushing the papers over to side and neatly piling them, Elsa called to the person outside of the door "Come in!"

The door opened ajar, but just enough for Elsa to see who was on the other side. It was Kristoff.

Before he could say anything, Elsa smiled said, "Kristoff, how nice to see you." Kristoff only smiled back, looking somewhat nervous. Elsa only gestured to him with her hand. "Please, come in. You may shut the door if you'd like."

Kristoff stepped more into the room and shut the door. "Th-thank you, y-your majesty," he stuttered, to which Elsa only smiled.

"Kristoff, if I told you once, I've told you more times than I can count. Please just call me Elsa. You're my sister's boyfriend and my good friend; there is no need for formalities when you are in our presence."

Kristoff bowed to Elsa. "I know. F-forgive me, your majesty. I mean, Elsa!" Kristoff cried out so suddenly at his mistake and slapped his face in embarrassment. Trying to compose and explain himself, he added, "I'm sorry, Elsa. I just…feel that when I am in public with you and Anna, I need to be formal like everyone else and address you by title, to be polite, so I sometimes forget."

Elsa smiled again and stood up from her desk. "Don't worry about what everyone else does, Kristoff. I gave you permission to address me by name, so I want you to do that whenever you speak to me. All right?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yes, Elsa."

Elsa gracefully folded her hands together and said, "Well, is there something you wanted to say to me besides what we have just discussed? I'm sure names weren't what you want to say when you came in my room."

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Y-yes, I did." Seeing him rub his neck made Elsa smile lightly to herself, thinking, _I knew it! He wants to ask me if he can propose to Anna, but he's nervous about asking me first_. Kristoff brought his hand back to his side and said, "Um, I'm sure that by now, after two years of being with her, that I love Anna very much." Elsa nodded, signaling for him to continue. "And given that it went bad last time it happened, I thought I would ask your permission first." Kristoff took a moment to moment to take a deep breath, then worked up his courage as he finally said, "Elsa, because you are Anna's only family, I would like to request your sister's hand in marriage."

_I knew he would!_ Elsa thought happily, but she kept in inside of her. She asked, "Does Anna know you are asking me this?"

"No," Kristoff admitted. "That's just the thing, like I said before. Because of your past experience with Anna getting engaged, I thought it would be better for me to ask you first, rather than asking her first, then asking you for your blessing."

"I understand completely," Elsa replied. "I was actually reflecting on this earlier, when I noticed you two returning from your ride and I saw how happy Anna was when you gave her those flowers…then kissed her."

Kristoff thought he might blush when Elsa said those last words. Chuckling embarrassedly, he said, "You saw that, huh?"

"Yes, I did. And regarding my reflection…," Elsa smiled deeply and paused before she continued, "I know you are a good and caring man, Kristoff, and I can see how much you love my little sister. If Anna does say yes when you ask her," _There's no chance that she would say no_ _to this question, especially by him_, "then you and she have my blessing."

Kristoff felt like lifting Elsa into the air or hugging her to show her his appreciation for her blessing, but he knew better than to do that, since Elsa was much more proper than Anna. So he just smiled widely and bowed as he said, "Thank you very much, Elsa. I love your sister, and my feelings for her are never going to change. I promise I will take very good care of her."

"Make sure you do, Kristoff. Anna is my only family, and I love her just as much as you do. Please don't let anything ever happen to her…especially after what I have done to her in the past."

Elsa's eyes began to water as she said the last few words, but Kristoff politely pretended not to notice. "I give you my word on that, Elsa. I will never go back on it. Anna is so lucky to have such a loving and caring big sister as you."

Those words became too much for Elsa, and her tears began falling faster than she could stop them. Kristoff took hold of her shoulders to try and comfort her, but he also started to panic. "Elsa, I-I'm sorry. I didn't stop to think that those words would make you upset."

Elsa said, "No, no, Kristoff, it's all right!" Wiping her tears off as best as she could, she finally regained her composure. "I cried because I was just so touched by what you said, since it is true. I love Anna more than anything or anyone else in this world, Kristoff, and I just can't bear the thought or chance of losing her ever again."

"You won't." Kristoff thought that since he got what he wanted now, Elsa would want to be alone. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. Thank you once again, Elsa."

"You're welcome, Kristoff. I will see you and Anna for dinner in a while."

Kristoff nodded slowly as he walked over the door and closed it carefully once he stepped outside. Once it was completely closed, Kristoff did a silent cheer to himself, glad that his mission was finally accomplished.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Elsa was kneeling on the floor next to bed, hiding her head in her hands as she cried silently. The last few times she remembered crying so hard was when her parents died, then when Anna temporarily froze to death. It was due to her grief in both situations that snow formed around her and went perfectly still.

However, this time around, Elsa was crying tears of happiness and joy rather than grief and despair. Elsa felt so happy that Anna was so happy with Kristoff, and only wanted to wish them the best. While she still felt a little sad that Anna was now an adult, she loved Anna and thought she made a better move with dating Kristoff before a marriage, so she knew she had to think of Anna's happiness before her own

"I have always loved you and I always will, Anna, no matter what you do," Elsa said quietly to herself. Before she got up from her spot, she noticed that small flakes of snow began to slowly fall in her room, which only made her smile.

* * *

**This story is the first of several KristoffxAnna ideas I have in mind! Although only Kristoff and Elsa converse here, this is a twoshot because I have one other chapter planned for when Kristoff proposes to Anna. Many of my ideas will follow this one, like in a chronological order and taking place in the same universe. If the proposal excites you, wait till you see what else I am going to write in the future. ;)**

**Part of this was inspired by RAMSPEL's "Thawed Hearts," but I thought most of this on my own before I read that story, so I assure you that similarities between stories are meant to be coincidental.**

**As always, enjoy my story, and if you do, leave a review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff was walking through the castle as he nervously talked to himself about proposing to Anna. He was going to ask to her come with him on a sled ride with Sven, followed by a picnic dinner to the safe area of the woods. It was while there that Kristoff was going to ask Anna to marry him. He already had the picnic basket with food, drinks, and a blanket all prepared (with some help from Elsa and the castle chef), and Sven was neatly groomed as their animal lead.

While it had been three days since he had gotten Elsa's permission, he was still trying to work up the right words and courage to ask Anna herself. He didn't want to just come right out and ask, "Will you marry me?" He wanted to tell Anna and let her know firsthand how much he loved her, thinking saying things like that would be a good lead before he got to the final question.

Kristoff came across Kai as he was walking, so he asked, "Kai, have you seen Anna recently?"

"Yes, sir," Kai answered. "I came across Princess Anna a few moments ago and she informed me that she was going out to the gardens."

"Thank you," Kristoff said.

"You are quite welcome, Master Kristoff," the name title to which Kai addressed Kristoff occasionally, due to him being the Ice Master and Deliverer.

Kristoff headed to the back doors and to the gardens. Although they were big, Anna didn't wander too far in, so Kristoff saw her shortly after he entered.

Anna didn't notice Kristoff when he did, so he decided to sneak up on her and surprise her, trying to make sure she always had her back to him. Once he was in her reach, she was still turned around, so he jumped in front of her, then picked her up and spun her around.

"Kristoff" Anna exclaimed happily and laughed as he spun her in his arms.

"Hello, Anna," Kristoff said as he laughed in return. When he set her down, he didn't hesitate to kiss her, and Anna was only happy to reciprocate the kiss.

"So," Anna said after she and Kristoff broke their kiss apart, "what's going on, Kristoff?"

Kristoff tried to act more excited than nervous, which was hard for him to do, as he said, "Well, Anna, I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you something?"

"Ask me what?"

_Here goes_. Kristoff thought to himself and exhaled. "Anna, will you come with me on a sled ride with Sven and a picnic dinner to the woods near the castle gates? Tonight, I mean."

Anna smiled widely and kissed Kristoff's lips again. They hugged as he returned the kiss, and they continued to hold each other when they stopped. "I would love to, Kristoff."

"Terrific!" Kristoff exclaimed, which made Anna giggle. "You don't need to wear a formal dress or anything. Just…be yourself."

Anna smiled again and touched his nose with her finger. "And _you_ be yourself."

* * *

Outside the gates in the village square, Kristoff waited for Anna as he stood next to his sled, with the picnic basket inside and Sven all hitched up. Although he was excited to be spending time with Anna, he was also very anxious about asking her to marry him, not just in hoping that she would accept, but also because he was trying to put together a coherent sentence to ask her, especially this was very special to him, as was Anna, so he didn't want to take a chance on messing up at all.

While reflecting all of this, Kristoff took a moment to take a small box out of his pocked and opened it, revealing the diamond ring he was going to offer Anna when he proposed. Although he wasn't offering her such a ring to buy her love, he truly loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, and he was sure she felt the same way.

Finally he saw Anna's figure coming out of the castle doors. "Anna!" he called to her, hoping she heard and saw him. Luckily she did, and she raced towards him with a look of excitement on her face.

Once she reached him, Anna quickly threw her arms around Kristoff and he hugged her in return. "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Anna answered.

"Shall we go, then?"

"We shall." Kristoff smiled, then offered to take Anna's hand to help her step into the sled. As she sat down, he walked to the other side, stepped in, then sat down, too. "Ready, Sven?" Anna asked. Then she remembered what Kristoff once told her: _You don't tell him what to do. I do!_ "Oh, I'm sorry, Kristoff."

"Sorry for what?"

"You told me before that only you tell Sven what to do, so I thought I shouldn't have just now."

"Anna, that was two years ago, and I didn't even know you then. Whenever we're together, depending on the circumstances, from now on, we both tell Sven what to do."

"When did you decide that?" Anna asked.

Kristoff held Sven's reins with his right hand, then put his left one on Anna's shoulder as he pulled her in for a hug. Smiling, he replied, "Not long after I fell in love with you and started going out with you," then pulled her closer to kiss her.

"Well, thank you, Kristoff," Anna said after they kissed.

"Now, where were we?" Kristoff said as he winked at Anna, who nodded and turned in Sven's direction. "Ready to go, Sven?" she repeated.

Sven happily grunted, which Anna took to mean "yes." "Let's go, then!" she shouted excitedly, and Sven obediently began racing away from Arendelle and to the woods as fast as he could pull the sled.

* * *

An hour later, Kristoff and Anna had finished their dinner, which had consisted of a few different sandwiches, slices of ham, strawberries, champagne to drink, and their dessert included a small chocolate cake with chocolate icing and a decoration saying, "I love you, Anna." Kristoff had surprised her with the cake by telling her to close her eyes before he revealed it to her. Anna had even begun to get teary upon seeing it, then tenderly kissed Kristoff as she started to cry some.

Now the couple was taking a small walk through the forest, though not too far so they wouldn't get lost or leave Sven far behind. They held hands and laced their fingers together as they walked, though they weren't exchanging many words. Kristoff decided to break the silence and felt it truly was now or never in proposing to Anna.

"So Anna…did you enjoy our dinner?"

"It was wonderful, Kristoff. Thank you so much." She looked right into his eyes as she added, "This is by far… the most wonderful time I've ever had with you so far."

_Now's my chance!_ Kristoff thought and stopped walking. Anna continued, but feeling that Kristoff was not moving anymore, she stopped walking as well.

"Um, Anna," Kristoff began, gazing into her eyes and taking her left hand in both of his, "I love you."

Anna, who was feeling curious about Kristoff holding her hand in his two hands, answered, "I love you, too, Kristoff."

Trying to overcome his nervousness, Kristoff continued, "Well, I-I…you know that you're my first and only love, right?"

"You're my first and only love, too. My first real love, anyway."

Hearing the word real made Kristoff panic slightly, as he wondered if Anna still had any sort of feelings for Hans, especially since when he first met her, she claimed Hans was her true love. "But Anna, I love you. I really, truly love you, more than words can describe, even." Before Anna could say anything, Kristoff continued, "And you know I'm not Hans. I never was like him and I never will be or want to be! I love you for who you are and I love you more than anyone else in this entire world…!"

Kristoff was getting so worked up in his explanation that Anna jumped in with "Kristoff, calm down!"

Kristoff did just that and started panting to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, I just, just…"

Anna put her finger over his lips. "You don't have to explain anything like that to me, Kristoff. I have learned my lesson about love since the whole fiasco with Hans. I'll admit that the bad experience with him made me a little afraid to experience romance with someone again, or even to understand just what love is. But after being with you for over two years now, I'm not afraid anymore. Please don't ever deny it when you have a problem. Please don't shut me out or hesitate to tell me what's wrong, ever."

Kristoff looked at the serious expression Anna wore on her face, and it made him smile widely. "You are so bold and fearless, Anna…and that's just why I love you so much. You're the greatest person I've ever known…and I can't imagine my life without you."

Feeling that the moment was just right, Kristoff kneeled down, took Anna's left hand in his right one, then pulled out the box from his pocket. Upon opening it up, he offered it to Anna, who gasped and brought her other hand to her mouth.

"Anna…will you marry me?"

Anna brought both of her hands to her mouth and began to cry silently. Kristoff began to panic, thinking her reaction meant "no." But he was pleasantly surprised when she took the box from him and answered, "Yes! YES, Kristoff! Of course I will!"

Kristoff stood up, took the ring out of the box, then slid into Anna's third finger, left hand. Anna let the tears fall from her eyes and tried to laugh through her tears. She pressed her lips onto Kristoff's, giving him a forceful kiss, but he was only too happy to reciprocate it.

At last! Kristoff happily thought to himself as he continued kissing Anna. _This is the first completed chapter of the rest of our lives together._

At the same time nearby, Sven grunted in a way that showed he was only too happy with what he had just witnessed between two of his closest friends.

* * *

**Second and final chapter for this story! I hope you all love it (even though it was a little bit rushed, so I hope it was still good), and I hope you'll look forward to the planned stories that will follow this one. The only request I have here for this is that, if you read my multiple-chaptered stories, including this one, once they are finally completed, I like having individual reviews for each chapter, rather than one at the end for the whole story.**

**Anyway, thanks again, and until the next story for this awesome fairy tale! :D**


End file.
